Wildest Dreams
by Val Seven
Summary: An update on a cliche fic: Harry, Hermione and Ron dabble in Entelechy, and get more than they bargained for.


Note:  It has often been a cliché to have the Harry Potter gang somehow jump from their universe to ours, so they can have reactions to seeing themselves as no more than characters in a book.  Usually, the favored vehicle of said characters involves the author's brain and copious amounts of sugar. I decided to try and legitimize that idea a little, so us readers out there could get a lasting "fix", rather than the emptiness that one feels after reading an entertaining but impossible cliché fic.

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of these characters, except for my new professor, who is indeed mine.  This was written in the hiatus between books 4 and 5, so I'll fail to mention a specific time period/year at Hogwarts for this fic.  Assume they're higher level, year 5 or above.  (implied R/H)

Wildest Dreams

Hermione was unusually excited.  Well, _usually_ excited, considering her past enthusiasm for new classes on her course schedule.  Ron and Harry weren't sharing in her mood.  They were grumbling with each other about the Double Potions class they'd just had with the Slytherins.

"I swear, he just gets worse every year," Ron said.  Harry nodded.  He wasn't sure who Ron was talking about -- Draco or Snape -- but it didn't really matter.  Draco had tormented Neville the entire class, slipping ingredients into his cauldron when he wasn't looking.  Harry and Ron had both been witnesses, but knew better than to try and tell Snape, who was busy reprimanding Seamus Finnigan for failing to slice his squid tentacles the right way.

Hermione suddenly stopped.  Harry and Ron, following Hermione and not looking at where they were going, almost collided with her.  "This is it," she said primly.  "Entelechy."

Ron rolled his eyes, and they stepped inside.  The classroom was not as large as their others, like Herbology or Potions.  This class was an elective, and many of the other students had signed up for Basic Magical Medical Care or Introduction to Wizard Law.  Hermione tended toward the more precise branches of magic, like Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, so she jumped at Entelechy.  Ron and Harry eventually joined her, because they'd waited too long to choose classes and Recreational Quidditch was the first to fill up.

The teacher apparently knew of the small class size ahead of time, and set up only a few tables near the front of the class.  Harry, Hermione and Ron placed their books on one of these tables and sat down, talking while the rest of the students arrived.  Eventually, a few Hufflepuffs joined them, but the majority of the class consisted of Ravenclaws.  It was completely devoid of any members of Slytherin house.

A few seconds after the bell rang, a woman walked into the room.  She was medium height, slim build, with braided brown hair, brown eyes and a light complexion.  Her robes, a deep violet color, were quite plain looking.  She wore small, thin-framed eyeglasses.

The chattering slowly subsided as she walked to her desk, her footfalls echoing on the stone floor.  Harry, Ron and Hermione had seen the professor at the teacher's table during feasts, but none of them had talked to her before.  The class waited.

"Welcome," she said as she reached the front of the classroom, "to Entelechy.  I'm Professor Temple, and you'll be seeing me three times a week for the next year or so."  She smiled.  Walking around her desk, she stood in front of it, and crossed her arms on her full skirt.  "There are 2 reasons for being in this class.  One is a genuine interest in the branch of magic that deals with perception and the limits, alteration, and misconceptions thereof.  Two, is the fact that you waited too long to deal with scheduling and all of the other classes were full."  

This prompted a few guilty smiles from her pupils, including Ron and Harry.  Professor Temple seemed satisfied with the reaction, and walked back around her desk.  "Whether you're from a Muggle family or a wizarding family, your time at Hogwarts has assured me that you've heard of memory charms and disillusionment charms.  Am I on the right track?"  This elicited a few nods.  "Good.  These two charms are just a small part of Entelechy."  She looked at the class for a moment.  "Can anyone tell me in what classes they've heard of these charms?"

Hermione, of course, raised her hand.  "Yes, dear," Professor Temple said.

"We learned about disillusionment charms in Care of Magical Creatures, and memory charms with Professor Flitwick."  Though it briefly crossed her mind, she said nothing about Gilderoy Lockhart's prowess with memory charms.

Professor Temple nodded and addressed the class.  "This shows that different types of magic, though they're separated into different classes, are all connected."  She looked back at Hermione.  "What is your name?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Thank you, Hermione," Professor Temple smiled.  "That reminds me, I need to take roll.  Most of your faces are new to me."  She took out a piece of parchment and went through the names, giving everyone a smile and a nod as they answered her.  Harry was confused when, as she called his name, Professor Temple didn't react with a startled look or a glance to his scar.  Instead, she gave him the widest smile of all, and he felt like she knew something he didn't.

"Today, during this class period, we aren't going to learn much.  I'll give you a basic outline of what we'll be covering this year, along with my expectations and a guide to how to succeed in my class."  She paused.  "I'm sorry I don't have a syllabus for you.  I'm not organized enough to predict what I'll muddle through."

Professor Temple began naming different subjects they would be studying, giving a basic description of each section.  Ron was beginning to drop off to sleep with Professor Temple's light voice acting as a lullaby.  Hermione, however, was paying full attention, and at one point during Professor Temple's vocal outline, her eyes widened.

There were large, luminous feathers slowly creeping from behind the professor's back.  

She nudged Harry.  "Do you see that?" she whispered.

Harry blinked to clear his vision, and adjusted his glasses.  "See what?" he asked, confused.

"Behind the professor! Look!"

Harry did so, and his eyes widened as well.  The feathers were black, but had the colorful characteristic of a puddle of oil.  Harry poked Ron, who simply grumbled and went back to sleep.  Harry punched him harder.  "What?" he asked groggily.

"Look at Professor Temple!" Harry said.  Ron didn't have to squint to see the feathers; they were now halfway up the professor's arms.  They were beginning to extend out.  Like wings.

By this time, the whole class was paying attention, and astonished whispers filled the room.  Finally, Professor Temple noticed, and stopped talking.  "Now, what is all the whispering?" she demanded.

No one spoke.  Finally, a Hufflepuff blurted out, "Behind you!"

Professor Tempe looked at the student confusedly.  "Behind me?  What do you mean?"

"Behind you!" a Ravenclaw girl repeated.  "Wings!"

"You see wings?" the professor asked the class.  Finally, those who were struck dumb began to vehemently answer "yes", and describe the color and size of the wings that were now almost fully spread.  Someone asked her if she was an animagus, and then the excited talk quickly changed to rebuttals such as, "I haven't seen her name in the registry!  She _can't_ be an animagus!"  "That's not how Professor McGonagall looks when _she's_ transfiguring!"

Hermione was baffled, and eagerly awaited an explanation from her teacher.  Ron was saying next to Harry, "Do you see that, Harry?  That must be a wing span of at least ten feet!"

Professor Temple smiled, once again, and her "wings" dissipated as if they were made of sand.  The class suddenly fell silent.  "I lied," she finally said.  "I _have _taught you your first lesson today.  Don't believe everything you see."  She closed the book she'd opened in front of her.  "That is all for today.  You may go."

The students gathered their things and left the classroom, talking about Professor Temple's "lesson."  The conversation continued until lunch that day, where the new students of Magical Law soaked up the story enviously.

* * * * *

"I'm gonna have to keep my eyes open in that class," Ron said, sitting on the floor in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room.  He was playing a game of wizard chess with Harry.

Hermione, sitting in a chair behind them and reading a book, looked up.  "She could obviously tell some people weren't paying attention," she said pointedly.

Harry, sensing the beginning of an argument between his two best friends, tossed a glance at Hermione.  It clearly said, "back off."  Hermione relented.  "But it _was_ interesting."

"I wonder if she'll do something like that every lesson," Harry wondered out loud.  He directed his knight, which moved magically across the game board and annihilated one of Ron's castles.

"I think it was her way of keeping us on our guard," Hermione said.  "She might do it once in a while, if she thinks we're getting lazy.  But I can't say for sure; I don't know anyone that's taken Entelechy."

"At least she's nice," Ron joined in, punishing Harry's knight for taking his castle.  "I kind of like her."

Harry moved a pawn.  "I have a feeling that Entelechy will be one of our more interesting subjects this semester."  He paused for a second, wondering if his thought was worth mentioning.  "She gave me a strange look when she called my name off during role."

"What kind of a look?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno..." Harry hesitated, looking for the right words to describe it.  "It was kind of like, she knew something about me that I don't know."

Ron looked up at Harry.  "What could she know?  I mean, we've pretty much filled you in on your entire life by now."

Harry shook his head.  "It's probably nothing."  He looked back at the chessboard, where his king was angrily throwing down his sword.

"Oh," Ron grinned lopsidedly.  "Checkmate."

* * * * *

The next class, Professor Temple taught an introductory course on disillusionment charms.  After taking a giving them a few notes, she led them outside.  Harry, Ron and Hermione were delighted when they realized she was leading them toward Hagrid's hut.  "Mornin', Professor Temple," he greeted her.

"Good morning, Hagrid," she said with an easy smile.

"He's right over 'ere," Hagrid said, and led them to a small fence-enclosed grassy area.  Inside was a large snail, moving about very slowly and leaving a trail of dead grass behind it.  They watched as the snail changed from a pale green to a fiery red color.

"Class, this is a streeler," Professor Temple informed them.  "Today's assignment will be basic.  Take a partner, and use a disillusionment charm to make your partner see nothing but a small, dull colored snail.  Off you go, then."

Harry and Ron partnered up, and Hermione became partners with a pretty Ravenclaw girl she'd been talking to, Kaleigh MacLean.  Professor Temple had a few words with Hagrid, who laughed genuinely.  He took his leave, and walked over to where Harry and Ron were practicing.  "Hullo," he greeted.

"Hey, Hagrid."  Harry had his wand out, but stopped to speak with Hagrid.  "Our first real Entelechy lesson," he informed him.

"Yep.  Interestin' subject.  I think you'll like Professor Temple.  She's strict, but she's sharp as a tack." He smiled as he seemed to remember his conversation.  "Sorry, but I can' stay long. Got some business to take care of in the gardens."  He waved as he walked off.

20 minutes passed, and Ron asked Harry what he saw.  "I see a giant snail," he answered.  "But it's brown," he quickly added.  Ron sighed dejectedly.  Next to them, the Ravenclaw girl announced that she saw nothing but a small, uninteresting snail inside the enclosure.  Hermione smiled, and put her wand away.

"I wonder why there aren't any Slytherins in this class," Ron wondered, as Harry began to practice the charm.  "Not that I mind, though."

Hermione overheard him and turned.  "Didn't you read the course description?" she asked.  Ron said nothing.  Neither did Harry.  Hermione clicked her tongue.  "If you sign up for this class, you automatically sign a magical contract that forbids you from using what you learn to cause mischief.  It can be really dangerous, messing around with people's perceptions."

"Well, that explains it then," Ron said.  "No point in joining a class you can't wreak havoc in."

"Plus," Kaleigh added, since she couldn't help but overhear the conversation, "Professor Temple is Muggle-born."

Hermione didn't know this, and it seems neither did Ron or Harry.  He was sure Entelechy class would never see a Slytherin in its ranks.

Near the end of the class, Professor Temple walked around and asked each team about their progress.  Those who succeeded earned house points, and the professor performed the counter-spell so the charmed individuals could once again see the streeler for what it was: large and colorful.  "Overall, I was pleased with today's progress.  Those of you that weren't able to perform the charm shall try again next class.  Make sure you study the notes I gave you.  Class dismissed."

* * * * *

In the following lessons, Harry, Ron and Hermione learned more complex disillusionment charms; Professor Temple told them about all of the Muggle repelling charms that were used to disguise the Quidditch World Cup the summer before their fourth year.  Ron and Harry were very interested in that lesson, and so it seemed, was the rest of the class.

Professor Temple turned out to be a lady true to Hagrid's words.  She was strict, but like Professor McGonagall, treated them fairly.  _Unlike_ Professor McGonagall, though, Professor Temple never objected to a little bit of fun to lighten the mood.  Dominic Reed, a Hufflepuff student, accidentally fouled up one of his exams and made his partner see a large, snarling manticore.  Professor Temple quickly remedied the situation, but Dominic was extremely embarrassed, and it was only made worse by his partner's scolding and the suppressed laughter of the class.  Professor Temple saw this, and took the heat off her student with a horror story of her own.  While _she_ was taking Entelechy at Hogwarts, she changed the vision of her partner so she thought that, instead of standing in a classroom, she was in the middle of the Forbidden Forest.  She scared so badly, she had to be escorted to the hospital wing.

Some of the students laughed incredulously at their teacher, but she swore on Merlin's beard that the story was true.  "Everyone makes mistakes," she informed them, once again, smiling.  "I'm sure even Headmaster Dumbledore has a story or two."

"I wish Professor McGonagall would tell stories like that," the other Hufflepuff complained.  "Transfiguration is a hard subject; people are always messing up."

Professor Temple overheard him.  "Professor McGonagall knows her subject is difficult," she said softly and without reprimand, "but being the Transfiguration teacher puts a lot of responsibility on her shoulders.  She wants you to know _exactly_ what you're doing."

"She _does_ make us practice over and over," he agreed.

"Yes, she does.  She really loves that branch of magic.  But believe me," she said, her eyes glinting, "Professor McGonagall isn't all work and no play.  Her wit is as dry as the desert."  She paused.  "Don't tell her I told you that.  Class dismissed."

Harry, Ron and Hermione got up to leave, but Professor Temple spoke.  "Harry, Hermione, may I have a word with you?"

They looked at each other confusedly, and then turned to Ron who had an expression that mirrored theirs.  He reluctantly walked down to lunch, while Harry and Hermione stayed behind.  "Yes, professor?" Hermione asked.

"I wanted to speak with you two," she answered.  "Every so often, I select a few singular students and ask them if they would be interested in a more in-depth study of Entelechy.  Not only do I think _you_ would be the perfect candidates for it, but Professor Dumbledore has asked me to present this option to you."

There was a moment of silence.  Then Harry asked, "Why us, professor?"

"Well," she replied, "you've both grown up in Muggle families, which gives you experience that other students don't have.  Also..." she removed her glasses and looked at them seriously.  "You two have a lot of experience with Dark Magic, and this additional training would be very useful to you if you ever chose careers as Aurors."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other.  They weren't sure what to think.  Professor Temple said nothing while they silently deliberated.  "What... kind of training would it be, professor?" Hermione asked.

"There's a branch of Entelechy that most wizards and witches aren't aware of.  It's called Cosmotraversion, and it involves very complex spells and preparation.  Tell me, have either of you heard of the theory of multiple layers of reality, or parallel existence?"

Harry furrowed his brow.  This seemed very far-fetched, and it was all he could do to keep from thinking Professor Temple was traveling the same shaky road as the Divination teacher, Professor Trelawney.  "Parallel existence?" Harry repeated skeptically.

"I know it sounds crazy, but let me explain.  Every day, you make hundreds of decisions.  What time to get up, whether or not to go to class, what to eat for lunch, what homework to do, that sort of thing.  But most people don't realize that they actually make many more decisions than that.  You're making a decision to stand here and listen to me, rather than leave and go to lunch.  You've made a decision to put on your glasses on this morning, Harry.  These seem like obvious things to you, but the point I'm getting at is you _could_ have done any number of things, no matter how ridiculous they may seem.  Follow me?"

Hermione nodded, understanding.  "You're saying that even the most insignificant choices are still choices.  Things like how fast you walk, what route you take to get to class, where to put your glass down after you're done drinking."

"Exactly, Hermione.  They may seem insignificant, or routine, but they're still choices.  And every situation has infinite possibilities, or courses of action.  Infinity is a hard concept to grasp, especially when it occurs so often.  Each situation has infinite possible courses of action, and there are an infinite number of situations, if one considers even the most obscure events."

Harry had no idea what to think.  He didn't know what Professor Temple was getting at.  "What does all of this mean?"

"Well, Harry, for each choice you make, you chose _not_ to do something else.  For every one of those infinite occurrences that didn't happen, there's a new layer of reality in which it _did_ happen."

_Is she saying what I think she's saying?_ Harry thought.  "You're saying that, if I made the decision to get out of bed on one side, there's a reality where I actually got up on the other?"

"That is precisely what I am saying, Harry."  She studied him for a moment.  "That means that there are many, many realities that vary only slightly, and are almost indistinguishable, from our own. However, that also means that there are realities that are so radically different from our own, they're hard to even imagine."

"So, what's Cosmotraversion?" Hermione asked.

"Cosmotraversion is the art of traveling to these parallel realities," Professor Temple stated.

Harry and Hermione were stunned.  Hermione was actually speechless, and Hermione is practically never speechless.

"I don't expect answers from you today.  Go ahead and think on it, and give me your answers next week.  Try not to mention the nature of this discussion," Professor Temple advised.  "As far as your fellow pupils know, I was simply talking to you about your report on the Entelechy charms around Hogwarts."  She stood up, which indicated they could leave.  They did, but not without a million thoughts running through their minds.

* * * * *

Harry and Hermione made their way slowly to the Great Hall, talking in hushed whispers about what Professor Temple had just said.  "Parallel realities?  Different versions of ourselves?  What was she _talking_ about?"

"I don't know," Hermione said distractedly.  "I've never read anything about Cosmotraversion.  Maybe it's something only Aurors are supposed to know."  Her face was knit in confusion.

Harry couldn't see any use for it.  Why would anyone want to visit an alternate universe?  Apparently, it would be important, if Professor Dumbledore himself asked Professor Temple to talk to them about it.  Then, a thought came to him.  "Hermione, what are we supposed to say if someone asks us what that was all about?  They're never going to believe it was our papers."

But no one asked.  Professor Temple _said_ she'd seen to it, and apparently she really had.  Her brand of Entelechy was subtler than they imagined.  Not even Ron asked them about the meeting.  And, of course, they didn't volunteer any information.

Harry and Hermione didn't get much opportunity to talk about the proposal, seeing as how most of the time they were in classes or hanging out with Ron.  They got a lucky break when Ron decided to write back to his mother, who'd been sending him owls all week.

"What d'you think about all this?" Harry asked Hermione, in a low voice so the rest of the common room wouldn't catch their conversation.

After thinking for a second, Hermione replied, "I think we should seriously consider accepting her offer."  Harry was about to say something, but she continued quickly, "I mean, _Dumbledore_ wants us to do this, you heard her.  And it's the opportunity of a lifetime.  Professor Temple really knows what she's doing -- nobody's said anything to us all week."  Harry knew she was referring to the fact that not one single person had questioned them about their preoccupied air.

Harry considered this.  He'd been having doubts; could he handle this extra tutoring on top of regular homework and Quidditch practice?  _At least_, he figured, _I'll have someone with me.  It won't be like Professor Lupin's patronus help.  I'll have a partner, someone who can relate._  He looked at Hermione intently.  "Do you think you'll be able to handle it?"  He meant the commitment to being an Auror, not just the extra lessons, and Hermione knew it.

Hermione leaned over, and said her next words in the most earnest voice she could muster.  "I can if you can, Harry."

Harry swallowed and nodded.  "Okay.  We'll do it."

Hermione took a deep breath and leaned back in her chair.  "I only have one problem."  Harry looked at her questioningly.  "I don't like all this secret keeping from Ron.  It doesn't feel right.  He has to know what we're doing."

Harry nodded.  "We'll tell her tomorrow, after class."

* * * * *

Ron came out of the classroom looking bewildered.  He stopped and stared at his two best friends.  He said nothing.  Finally, Hermione broke the silence.

"We wouldn't do it unless you knew," she said.

Harry was half expecting Ron to stalk off, like he did so often in Harry's fourth year when he felt Harry was basking in the limelight during the first part of the Triwizard Tournament.  But Ron didn't move an inch.  "I'm going to help you," he said quietly.  "Professor Temple said she was hoping you guys would want to bring me in on the deal."

The mood was shattered to pieces when Hermione let out a high-pitched squeal and grabbed Ron in a hug, bouncing up and down.  "I knew it!  I knew it!"  After a moment, she seemed to realize what she was doing, and let go.  She backed up a few steps and kept her head facing toward the floor.

Ron's face twisted into disbelief, and he glanced at Harry.  Hermione was shuffling dirt on the floor with her shoe.  Ron raised an eyebrow, and Harry knew exactly what he was thinking.  He gave a small nod in Hermione's direction and a knowing smile that said, "Go for it."

Ron didn't hesitate.  He walked straight over to Hermione, put his arms around her, and started jumping up and down and shrieking in a perfect imitation of her.  She didn't know what to do at first, but after a moment's thought she started to laugh and put her arms around him, lifting her feet off the floor and letting him spin her around.  They let go, and Hermione started to blush, but she kept her composure.  She finally looked up from the floor and said,  "You-Know-Who doesn't stand a chance against us."

Harry whooped and started down the stairs.  The trio went down to lunch in the best mood they'd been in all year.

* * * * *

The lessons started the week after.  Professor Temple wasn't joking when she said it was deeply complex magic.  Ron actually spent _more_ time with her than Hermione or Harry, even though he wasn't to go on the journey.  She used him as a tutor aide, and he had to learn the spells first.  It turned out to be a stroke of inspiration on her part, because Harry found it immensely easier to learn spells from his best friend than a teacher, and Ron seemed to enjoy being the teacher.  Hermione studied with Professor Temple.

"I'll introduce how to modify the incantation according to where you want to go, but the base is always the same:  _iter facerum_."

"_Iter facerum,_" Hermione repeated.

"Yes, exactly," Professor Temple said.  "That's the easy part.  Next week, I'll teach you how to control your path.  Saying the words is easy.  Making them mean something, that's the tough part."  She gave Hermione a reassuring smile.  "I'll see you tomorrow in class, Hermione," she said, as she started to gather her things.

"Bye, professor."  Hermione walked out of the classroom to find Ron and Harry having a mock duel.  She wasn't surprised to see that Ron was imitating Draco Malfoy.

"Come on, _Potter_."  He fairly spit out his friend's name.  "You can do better than that."  Ron was exaggerating Draco's drawling voice to a ridiculous level.

"You have no idea," Harry responded, pointing a stick at Ron.  "_Ingenium animi!_"

Ron dropped his wand and made his face go slack.  He started to look around frantically.  "Mummy?  Mummy?  Where's my bunny?  Where's ickle bunnykins?"  He stopped ranting when his eyes fell on Harry.  He ran up to him and sank to his knees.  "Oh, Professor Snape, I'll do anything you say!  I'll be your slave!  Just tell me what to do, oh please!"  Ron had started pulling on Harry's pant leg.

Hermione crossed her arms but had a hard time suppressing her grin.  "Ron, this is _not_ what you're supposed to be doing," she said sternly.

Ron turned his head to face Hermione, but he didn't get off his knees.  Instead, he shuffled over to her and started kissing her shoes.  "Minister Fudge, sir, I swear I didn't let that snake loose.  It was all Professor Snape's fault.  I'll lick your boots, eat a horklump every day, just don't throw me to the dementors!"

"You're not going to the dementors, Mister Malfoy," Hermione said in a mock-dignified sort of voice.  "I'm handing you over to Harry Potter.  He can do what he likes with you."

Harry walked over to them and pulled "Draco" up by his shirt collar.  Ron was whimpering in fear, still looking at Hermione.  "No, please, anything but that!"  He looked back at Harry, who was only half a foot away from his face.  Ron's eyes were wide with terror.  Harry couldn't hold it back anymore, and started to laugh.  He let Ron's shirt go and walked over to pick up his wand.

Ron gave a small bow to Hermione.  "Bravo, bravo, miss.  Brilliant, brilliant job."

She rolled her eyes.  "Come on, we've got homework to do."

They started to walk back to the common room.  "What do you think you'll find, wherever you go?"  Ron asked Harry.

"I don't know," Harry answered.  "I hope it's nothing weird, like a world with a purple sky and clothes made of human leather."

Hermione shuddered.  "That's _disgusting_ Harry."  They walked for a minute in silence.  "I have a feeling," Hermione said, "that she's going to take us somewhere that's just subtly different.  To see how we react."

Harry nodded.  "Yeah, that's true."

"Or," Ron interjected, "you could go to a world where we're nothing but someone's dream.  If you showed up at their door, you'd scare the hell out of them."

Harry gave a derisive snort.  "Yeah, like that'll happen."

* * * * *

Harry and Hermione were tense all through their last lessons of the week, Divination and Arithmancy, respectively.  Harry hardly heard Professor Trelawney read "mortal peril" and "great obstacles" in Harry's cards.  This weekend -- a Hogsmeade weekend -- Professor Temple was taking them on their first journey.

Harry kept writing notes to Ron, asking questions about the spells they'd learned in their tutoring sessions.  Ron kept scribbling back answers, even though he knew full well that Harry was only asking him out of nerves.

The bell rang, and Harry and Ron made their way back to the Gryffindor common room.  Hermione was already sitting by the fire, reading over her notes.  Divination was in North Tower, and it took Harry and Ron longer to get back.

Harry was full of nervous energy.  He went up to his dorm and changed into Muggle clothes, per Professor Temple's instructions.  He came back down and sat in a chair by the fire, where Ron and Hermione were both sitting.  After two minutes, he got up again, and started to pace the nearly empty room.  He sat back down.  He kept repeating the process until Ron, annoyed, set down his new Chudley Cannons book.  "Harry, would you just pick somewhere and park it?  You're not to meet Professor Temple until after dinner."

Harry looked at Ron, stopped pacing, and sat down by the fire.  He eventually started leaning over to look at Hermione's notes.  When Hermione got tired of this, she started to quiz him.  It was still studying, and it kept Harry occupied as well.

All three of them rushed through dinner, and showed up at Professor Temple's classroom ten minutes early.  She was placing items in a black handbag as they entered.  "You're here early," she greeted them.

Harry just shrugged.  Professor Temple grinned.  She double-checked her handbag and, seemingly satisfied with its contents, slung it over her shoulder and walked to Ron, Hermione and Harry.  She looked her usual self, except she wore a completely separate blouse rather than witches robes.  "This first trip is going to be routine," she told them, "just to introduce the process of Cosmotraversion.  We're going to visit a friend of mine."  She gave Harry and Hermione a surveying look.  "Are you two ready?"

They both managed brave nods.  Ron stepped aside.  "Bring me a souvenir."

Hermione looked at him with a "how-could-you-joke-at-a-time-like-this?" expression, but said nothing.  Professor Temple took out her wand.  Harry and Hermione did likewise.  Though the incantation was different, and the spells complex, the finished product looked like the three of them had simply Disapparated.  Ron was suddenly alone in the classroom.  He looked around him, then back at the place where his two friends and his teacher had just stood.  "An entire weekend with Harry's Firebolt," he said, and raced back upstairs.

* * * * *

Harry, Hermione and Professor Temple appeared in a back alleyway.  Harry and Hermione were bewildered, having not known what to expect, and took a minute to right themselves.  Professor Temple hid her wand out of sight.  "Very good, you two," she said.  Harry gave her an uncertain smile and put his wand away as well.

Hermione came to her senses first.  "Where are we, professor?"

Professor Temple sighed.  "We're in England," she answered.  "This world is one we frequently visit.  Before you were born, this world was a favorite safe house, if you will, for Dark wizards.  Come, walk with me, and I'll explain."  She started to walk out from the alleyway and onto the street, and Harry and Hermione walked alongside.

"Professor Dumbledore himself visited this world, years ago, in search of Dark wizards and witches," Professor Temple told them as they navigated through the crowds of Muggles.  "During one of these visits, he happened upon a woman.  Why _this_ woman, I don't know, but he decided to make her a confidant.  He chose well, because she believed our ostensibly ludicrous story and agreed to help us.  She's been a sentry in this world ever since."

Harry and Hermione said nothing, simply listening as they walked.

"You see," Professor Temple continued, "witches and wizards are nothing more than a myth, or an old wife's tale, in this world.  Our kind died out centuries ago here."  This stunned Harry and Hermione, but both reasoned they should've expected something of that sort, and withheld their astonished remarks.  "One of us always comes back here, to keep her informed about what's happening in our wizarding world."

There was a short silence.  "Professor, if wizards and witches are a myth here, how did Professor Dumbledore convince this woman that he was a real wizard?" Hermione asked.

Professor Temple was quiet as she considered her reply.  "To tell you the truth, Hermione, I don't know what he said.  You could ask her yourself, if you like.  This is her building."  She walked up to the door and pressed a buzzer on a panel marked "Rochester, G."

"Who is it?" came the polite reply.

"It's Vera," Professor Temple replied, "and I have a couple of charges with me."

"Oh!  Well come right up."  The lock to the door opened, and Professor Temple led Harry and Hermione up to the third floor, where they knocked on the door to apartment 6C.

Harry was expecting a frazzled old maid for some reason he couldn't put his finger on, but the woman that opened the door looked normal enough.  She was a bit taller than Professor Temple, with white hair beginning to show at her temples.  She was simply dressed in a khaki skirt with a blue, long-sleeved top.  "Vera, come in, come in."  She backed out of the way and allowed Harry, Hermione and Professor Temple entrance.

"Hello, Gloria," Professor Temple greeted her warmly.  "How've you been?"

"Actually, I've been busy," the woman replied.  "But I can't complain."

Professor Temple smiled easily.  "Gloria Rochester, I'd like to introduce you to two of my students.  Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter."  Ms. Rochester shook Hermione's hand, and then Harry's.  "Nice to meet you both," she said kindly.

It was only a short moment in time, but it was enough.  Harry knew he was in a different world when the eyes of someone that knew of the wizarding world didn't widen or briefly flit up to the scar on his forehead.

"I've already put some water on.  Please, have a seat," she said as she walked toward the kitchen.

The three of them sat down in the living room, and Harry had a chance to look around.  Her apartment was nicely furnished and spacious, although a complete departure from the Dursleys' home.  Her carpet was a simple off-white color, and her living room was outlined in comfortable chairs and loveseats.  The dining room was separated from the front area by a waist-height wall, and it was on top of that wall that Harry found the evidence of Dumbledore's visit.

"Hermione, look," he whispered.  She turned around and looked where he indicated.  Resting in the window area of the wall, there was a rectangular glass box.  Inside the box was displayed a single, stunningly bright and beautiful feather.

"Is that...?" she trailed off.

"A phoenix feather," he confirmed.

Just then, Ms. Rochester returned with tea.  "So, Vera, to what do I owe this visit?  Nothing bad, I hope?"

Professor Temple accepted the tea.  "No, everything is quiet.  I'm teaching Harry and Hermione how to Cosmotraverse, and it seemed like the perfect excuse to come and visit you."

Ms. Rochester laughed.  "Yes, I suppose you _do_ need an excuse to visit this backwater world."  She took a drink of her tea.  "How's Albus?"

"Just as busy as you are, but he sends his regards, and apologies for not calling on you more often."

"No apologies are necessary," Ms. Rochester replied.  "He has a lot to manage, and a lot of sage advice to dole out to his students."  She turned to Harry and Hermione.  "I'm very pleased to have you both here.  It's not often I get magical visitors, let alone two witches and a wizard."

Ms. Rochester's words were interrupted by the sudden arrival of a large black and brown tabby cat.  It jumped deftly onto Hermione and started to purr.  "What a beautiful cat," she said adoringly.

"He's not bothering you, is he?"  Ms. Rochester asked.

"Oh no, I've got a cat at home; I'm used to it."  Hermione started to pet the cat, and laughed when it promptly settled itself down on her lap and started to lick its paw.

"His name is Thane, and he's always harassing my guests."  Harry recognized the look on Ms. Rochester's face. It was exactly the one Ron wore when he was berating his owl, Pigwidgeon: scolding, but with a secret adoration.  She looked at him.  "Obviously, I'm not quite up to date with the particulars in your world.  You play Quidditch, don't you Harry?"

A grin spread across Harry's face.  "Yes, ma'am. I'm the Seeker for Gryffindor."

"Well, congratulations," Ms. Rochester replied enthusiastically, and actually reached out to shake his hand.  "If I've heard anything from Hogwarts, it's been Minerva McGonagall singing praises about Gryffindor's winning streak."

"Thank you," Harry smiled back, coloring slightly.  He hadn't known that he was inter-_worldly_ news, but he was glad it was concerning Quidditch and not Voldemort.  "I didn't know you were interested in Quidditch," he said.

"Oh, I'm not really one for sports," Ms. Rochester said,  "but as soon as I heard about Quidditch, I changed my mind.  Sadly, I've never seen an actual game, but Albus was kind enough to give me a copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_.  I try to keep up as much as I can."

The conversation went on, with Harry telling Ms. Rochester all about the Quidditch World Cup, Hermione talking about going from the Muggle world to the wizarding world, and Professor Temple adding to the conversation now and then.  It drifted from topic to topic, and eventually came to Ms. Rochester's story of how she came to be a sentry for the Aurors.

"I reckon they came the same way you did," Ms. Rochester said.  "I'd just had dinner with a friend of mine, and I was walking back to my apartment.  It was the early evening, hardly even dusk.  I was pretty close to my building when I heard someone shout, 'That way!', followed by the sound of a pair of pounding footsteps.  I watched as a man, dressed in black robes, dashed out from the alleyway.  He was followed by two other men.  Just as they turned the corner, one of them pointed something at the man in black and shouted, '_Stupefy!_'  He stopped running and fell to the ground.

"At that time, I had no idea what I was watching.  The men that were following the black robed figure were dressed normally, but they walked up to him holding what seemed like sticks.  I stood still as stone, and watched as they had a low conversation.  Another man appeared from the alleyway; he had a long, shining silver beard, and he was wearing deep blue robes."

"Dumbledore," Harry said.

Ms. Rochester nodded.  "Yes.  He approached the pursuers and talked with them.  Up until then, I hadn't been spotted.  But Albus, he turned around and looked straight at me."  Ms. Rochester sat up a little straighter and clasped her hands together.  "From there, it's history.  I've never met anyone like Albus Dumbledore.  He just..." she trailed off, and re-thought her approach.  "As ridiculous as his story sounded, somehow I _knew_ he was sincere.  I just knew."

* * * * *

Ms. Rochester set up Hermione and Professor Temple in the guest bedroom, and Harry slept on the couch bed in her living room.  The very faint but warm glow that emanated from the phoenix feather calmed him, but still Harry was too preoccupied to sleep.  A quiet rage was slowly building up inside of him.  It was still too weak to be identified, but his restless thoughts illustrated its presence.

_Voldemort couldn't even keep to our world,_ he thought to himself bitterly.  _He even sends his Death Eaters to attack people that have nothing to do with him._  He eventually fell to sleep with thoughts of that kind running through his head.  Powerful thoughts that could either be driving, or dangerous.

* * * * *

The whole of the next day was spent ambling around Ms. Rochester's version of London.  Except for a few differences that only Harry, Hermione and Professor Temple would notice -- the absence of the Leaky Cauldron, for instance -- it was pretty much the same as their London.  Ms. Rochester told Harry and Hermione the history of magic in _her_ world, which was far better than hearing it from Professor Binns.

"I don't think magic is completely absent in this world," Professor Temple added as an afterthought.

"No, I don't think so either," agreed Ms. Rochester.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well, there's always a little magic here and there, even if there aren't powerful witches and wizards.  It's disguised, of course, and for the most part not taken seriously," Ms. Rochester began to explain.

"You haven't had a chance to watch their television, Hermione," Professor Temple said, "but there are hundreds of companies marketing 'ancient cures' for this or that.  They've got the recipes right, but what they don't realize is that their manufacturing process has removed the most key ingredient -- magic."

"Perhaps I'll write a complaint letter," mused Ms. Rochester.  "'To whom it may concern: I happen to know that magic does exist, and without the proper charm, your product is useless.  I demand a refund.  Sincerely, Gloria Rochester.'"

Ms. Rochester took them inside a few toy stores, and Harry and Hermione winced as they passed various "magic wands" and "authentic wizard accessories" for sale.  In this world, magic was simply a big, fat, commercialized joke.  Which means, Harry thought, that it's a perfect place for a wizard to lay low.  Ms. Rochester's purpose became clear.

The following morning, Ms. Rochester bid them all a warm goodbye.  "Do come back soon, Vera," she said to Professor Temple.  "And give my friends at Hogwarts my regards."

"I will," she answered.

Ms. Rochester's brow furrowed, as if she was remembering something.  "Vera," she said, her voice lowered, "that sallow-faced, vile man, what was his name..." Harry and Hermione waited in rapt attention, hoping she was talking about who they thought she was.  "Yes, that's it, Severus."  Harry and Hermione exchanged mutinous grins.  "Is he still teaching at Hogwarts?"

Professor Temple was looking at Harry and Hermione with slight amusement.  "Yes, Professor Snape is still at Hogwarts."

Disgust filled Ms. Rochester's lightly lined face.  "Do not send _him_ my regards, Vera," she said.  Then, remembering Harry and Hermione were students, asked, "Does he teach one of your classes?"

"Yes," Harry answered.  "Potions."

"He was only here a short while, but Thane sat right next to my chair and growled at him the entire time.  I suppose animals aren't fond of him."

"Neither are humans," Harry replied, not meaning for Ms. Rochester to hear.  She did, however, but only laughed.

They arrived back at Hogwarts Sunday evening, and Professor Temple told them they would have the opportunity to talk about the experience during their next tutoring session.  Hermione and Harry went straight up to Gryffindor Tower to find Ron.

* * * * *

"I realize," said Professor Temple after her, Harry and Hermione had talked about their visit, "that the world I took you to was very much like our own, simply sans magic.  However," and at this last word, Harry could see an almost imperceptible grin tugging at her mouth and shining in her eyes, "our next journey will be to a world that will more properly acclimate you to the types of things you will be seeing if you decide to pursue Cosmotraversion."

"Where are we going?" Harry asked her, knowing full well what her answer would be.

"I want it to remain a secret, Harry, until you arrive there," she responded, again with a grin so slight Harry had a hard time convincing himself he was seeing it.  "In real life situations, chances are you won't be briefed on every world you'll be heading into."  She informed them of the date they would be leaving, and they were dismissed.  The speculation between Ron and Harry that night in the common room knew no bounds.

"Dragons," Ron ventured.  "Or maybe a world that has green and purple people."

"Ron," Hermione said, rolling her eyes at him as she always did when he spoke without thinking, "why would Professor Temple take us somewhere like that?  It'd be _obvious _we didn't belong, and we're not supposed to attract attention."  Ron simply gave her a look in response.

"She has this weird glint in her eye every time she talks about it," Harry informed them after a minute.

"What d'you mean?" Ron asked.

"Well, it's the same kind of thing she did on the first day, when she read my name during roll.  I think she tries to hide it, but I can tell."  Harry paused.  "I think we're in for a serious surprise."

* * * * *

Once again, Harry and Hermione met Professor Temple in her classroom, and once again, they were wearing Muggle clothing, Harry in jeans, Hermione in corduroy pants and an argyle sweater, and Professor Temple in a long plaid skirt and plain top.  They all had light overnight bags.  "This time, we won't be meeting anyone.  I have money from this world, and we will be staying in a hotel."  At her next sentence, Harry again noticed the grin.  "Although, I don't expect you'll be getting much sleep after what you see."

Harry and Hermione exchanged questioning glances, but followed Professor Temple through the process of Cosmotraversion.  As they had before, they arrived in Muggle London.  After securing a place to stay, they went out to dinner.

"Professor, why is it we always Cosmotraverse to Muggle places?"  Hermione asked, twirling pasta on her fork.

Professor Temple set down her glass of water.  "Constant travel to Muggle cities is the reason I chose Harry and yourself to tutor.  The fact is, the wizarding world is small in most of the places we visit, just like our own world.  We do have gateways to worlds that are almost entirely composed of wizarding society, and you'll be visiting those as well.  But," she continued, "Cosmotraversion is an art developed originally by Dark wizards for escape purposes, and it's easiest to hide yourself in Muggle-populated locations."

"How do wizards pick the worlds they go to?"  Harry asked.  "There must be millions of worlds that are just too dangerous to visit."

Professor Temple nodded.  "As you know, Harry, there are infinite worlds that are unfit for us, and impossible to travel to.  The art of determining which worlds are safe, and which worlds have what you are looking for, is something left only to those who dedicate their entire lives to understanding Cosmotraversion.  When Cosmotraversion was first developed, many Aurors dedicated all of their resources to understanding the science."

Hermione continued, "Why was _this_ world chosen?  What's here that a Dark wizard would want?"

Harry was getting tired of noticing Professor Temple's amused gaze and wished she would just tell them what she was on about.  "The first world we visited was used as a safe house of sorts for Dark wizards.  This one, however, was tapped primarily for information."

"Information?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"Yes," Professor Temple answered.  "This is one of the first worlds that was secured by Aurors, and there are many like it that were dealt with in a similar manner."  The professor's tone indicated that she was through discussing the subject, and Hermione and Harry just picked at their food anxiously for the duration of dinner.

The next morning, they dressed and headed out into London again.  After a quick breakfast, Professor Temple led them to a picnic table in one of the parks.  "Today, I'm going to show you why this world is so important."  She looked at them seriously.  "But, before we go, I want to make a few things completely clear.  What you're going to see will shock you; that, I guarantee.  I want you to remember that nothing, _nothing_ in this world has an impact on our own, and nothing you do will change that fact."

Harry and Hermione continued to look at their teacher, their faces unreadable.

"Also, I obtained information _about_ this world in much the same way that the Dark wizards obtained information _from_ this world.  There is no Divination involved, I assure you."  She moved to get up, and Harry and Hermione followed suit.  "One last thing," she said, and the students paused.  "If you have any questions, any at all, don't be hesitant to ask me."

They walked down the streets of London, Hermione and Harry talking in hushed voices about where their professor was taking them.  Finally, they stopped in front of a common-looking bookshop.  "Wait here," she said, and entered the store.

Harry and Hermione watched her for a second, and then turned around to face the street.  They leaned against the brick that comprised the storefront.  "What is going on?"  Harry asked Hermione, half hoping for an answer.

He didn't get one.  He turned his head in response to her silence and was greeted with a stare.  Hermione's eyes were easily read: "I know about as much as you do."  Harry looked down at his shoes, putting his hands in his pockets and shuffling his feet on the pavement.  Professor Temple emerged minutes later with a heavy paper bag.  "Come with me," she said briskly.  Once again, they walked to a nearby park and the professor took a seat across from Harry and Hermione.

"What I want to show you is in this bag," she told them.  "I've already said all that I can, and there's really nothing else that I can do to prepare you."  Professor Temple reached into the bag and pulled out a book.  It was purple, with a dark red binding.  There were gold words embossed on the side.  She put it on the table, and for a moment Harry and Hermione looked at it - and her - blankly.  Hermione reached for the book and opened to the first page.  It said, in bold capital letters over a diamond background, "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone."

* * * *

Hermione froze.  Harry peered confusedly over her shoulder.  He saw the words, and his breath caught.  He sat back down and looked at his teacher for a long moment.  "What's in it?"  he finally asked her.

Professor Temple crossed her hands.  "You're in it," she said.  "It's your life.  Not all of it, of course, but the important bits.  The important people.  Your professors, your friends.  Your past."

Hermione slowly slid the book over to Harry.  He turned to the first page and started to read, his bright green eyes slowly absorbing each line of text.  He blinked frequently, as if his vision was somehow deceiving him.

"I'm showing you an integral part of Cosmotraversion," he heard Professor Temple say.  "This is what I meant when I said the Death Eaters came here for information.  For a few years, the books provided insight into Hogwarts that they never could have obtained by conventional means.  Now the books in this world are outdated, and it's been quite a while since another has been written.  It was quite a task for Aurors to restrict access to worlds like this one."

Harry didn't respond.  His attention was completely focused on the book in front of him, his expression unreadable.  Hermione, on the other hand, seemed to be getting her thoughts in order.  "Professor, are you in these books?"

"No, not these," she answered.  "Of course, on other worlds I most certainly am.  What we are doing now is being recorded.  It's a hard concept to grasp; I generally refrain from reading anything like it, but I wanted you two to know that it is a possibility.  And anything that is a possibility can be and is a reality."  She looked at Harry, whose gaze was still fixed on the book in front of him.  "Harry," she said.  "Harry."  Again, she received no response.  She put her hand on the page he was reading.  "Harry," she said once more.  He finally looked up.  "Are you sure you want to read that?" she asked gently.

He looked down at the book.  "How far do they go?"

"In this world," the professor responded, "each book is a year at Hogwarts.  The enterprises of you and your friends are published up to the end of your fourth year."  She watched Harry carefully.  "They're accurate, and if you remember your Muggle English classes, they're told from third person limited.  Obviously, they follow your life Harry; they're your thoughts, feelings, and experiences.  It's up to you what you want to do."

Harry looked at his professor, and then at his friend.  Hermione did not turn away; she seemed to know what he was thinking, and said without pretense, "You read them first, Harry.  Whatever decision you make is the right one."

Harry narrowed his eyes, looked at Hermione for a second, and then nodded.  "I'm going to read them, professor."

"All right," she responded.  "I imagine, like so many other people in this world, you won't be able to put them down."  Her lips turned up slightly, and they rose from the picnic table.  "I will, however," Professor Temple said as she took the book from Harry, who'd been reading it as they walked, "ask you to keep an eye on where you're going.  You'll have plenty of time to read when we get back to our rooms."

Harry conceded, and started asking questions instead.  "So Hermione and Ron are in the books too?"

"Of course," Professor Temple answered.  "They're your best friends; how could they not be?  I imagine you won't learn anything new, Harry, since the book follows you.  But, the books have actually become one of the most popular series in literature."

Harry swallowed.  "You mean, all of the people in this world know all about me?"

Professor Temple fixed him with another, this time earnest look.  "Yes Harry, many people do.  However, none of them know you actually exist.  To them, you're simply a character in a book, as are your friends."

There was a pause.  "It's strange to think we're figments of someone's imagination," Hermione said absentmindedly.

The professor smiled openly.  "Now that I've introduced you to this, perhaps it's best not to let your imagination run you in circles.  Believe me, I did the same thing; you don't want to know what I came up with."

* * * *

Harry sat on his bed reading while Hermione wrote in her journal.  He'd been making noises, but Hermione refrained from asking what he was reading about.  After a while, however, Harry suddenly spoke. "'_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind, / Two of us will help you, whichever you would find._'"

Hermione set her journal on her lap and looked up at the ceiling wistfully.  "That was a long time ago."

"Yeah," Harry said in a low voice.  He flipped the last few pages with his fingers, knowing what was written on them.  His brain was so muddled that he didn't know what to think.  He turned his head and saw Hermione looking at him with a searching expresion.  Their eyes met, and for a moment neither person said a thing.  She was waiting for Harry to speak, but he had so many thoughts running around his head he couldn't pick just one.  Finally he settled with, "It's not Rita Skeeter, at least."

Hermione grinned.  It made Harry feel better that she didn't seem to have strained questions bursting to get out of her; me was glad that she wasn't taking the situation too seriously.  He allowed himself to grin back, and found that it was easier to talk.  "I've never done anything so strange in my life," he told her, looking curiously down at the book in his hands.

"Not even finding out you were a wizard?  Watching photographs that move?  Knocking out a troll?"

Harry let out a short laugh.  "Well, why don't you find out for yourself?  It's all in here."  He tossed the book and it landed next to Hermione on the bed.  She picked it up cautiously and held it as if it were about to explode.  She opened it gingerly and flipped the pages without reading the words on them.

"Where does it start?" she asked gently.

"When Dumbledore," Harry said after a pause, "dropped me off at the Dursleys'."  He shook his head.  "It skips a whole bunch of years, then starts again right before Hagrid came to get me."

Hermione turned to the table of contents and scanned the chapters.  "'The Journey from Platform Nine and Three-quarters'," she read aloud.  "That's the first time I met you, on the Hogwarts Express."

Harry half smiled and held out his hand.  She handed him the book and he flipped to chapter six.  "'The toadless boy was back, but this time had a girl with him.  She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.  'Has anyone seen a toad?  Neville's lost one,' she said.  She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.'"  Harry's smile widened as he looked up at Hermione, whose eyes had gone wide.

"Let me see that!" she exclaimed, grabbing the book away from him.  She scanned the page quickly, and her mouth dropped open.  "'Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it'?!"  She looked incredulously at Harry, who was still grinning.

"It's true, right down to every letter.  It has thoughts in there that I don't even _remember_ having."  His face sobered slightly and he ran a hand through his messy hair.  "I think I might prefer Rita Skeeter.  At least _she_ doesn't know what's going on in my head."

Hermione leaned back and looked at him.  "Are you going to read the others?"

Memories from the last three years flashed in his mind.  He could handle remembering how he felt with the Dursleys, though it was a bit painful.  He could handle remembering meeting Ron, the first days of school, saving Hermione.  He barely handled remembering his first encounter with Voldemort.  No, there were some things he couldn't relive just yet.  "No," he told her.  "That one's okay; it's mostly good things.  But, I just--"  He faltered.  "I don't want to --"

"I understand," Hermione said quickly, not needing Harry to elaborate.  She remembered the last few years as well as he did.  But Harry didn't even want to think, considering how well the book seemed to undertstand Harry's feelings, about what they'd say about him during their most recent years at Hogwarts.  He didn't even want to think about most of it, let alone read it page for page, detail for excruciating detail.  He pushed the thoughts from his mind.

"You can read it if you want," Harry told Hermione as he stood up from the bed.  She watched him with a midly concerned face.  "I need to go for a walk."  As he strode past the bed Hermione was sitting on, she tentatively put her hand on his arm to stop him.  He turned around to face her.  "I'm fine," he told her.  She cocked her head disbelievingly.  "Really," he insisted.  She was apparently satisfied, because she smiled, squeezed his arm and let it go.

* * * * *

Harry knocked softly on the door to Professor Temple's room.  It was quite late, but he couldn't think of anywhere else to go.  He was surprised when he heard her call him in, sounding quite awake.

Sure enough, when he opened the door, he saw her sitting at the small table at the other side of the room, scratching a quill across a piece of parchment.  "Good evening, Harry," she greeted him.

"Sorry t-- to bother you, professor," Harry stammered, "I didn't mean to interrupt anything..."

"You're not bothering me Harry," she replied as she set her quill down.  "Have you finished the book?"

Harry nodded and sat down at the foot of the bed.  He didn't say anything more, suddenly confronted with the same problem he'd had when Hermione looked at him.  Professor Temple's face mirrored hers.  "Have you read them, professor?" he finally asked her.

"I have," she responded, taking off her spectacles and placing them on the table.  "And I know the _events_ are accurate.  But only you know how accurate everything else is."

"Scarily," he responded strongly.  Professor Temple laughed.  Just then, a thought occurred to him, and he couldn't help but say it.  "Does that mean that you know about all that stuff Fred and George do?"

Professor Temple worked hard, and almost managed to conceal the twinkle in her eyes.  But not quite.  "Yes, that's true," she said, with a neutral, professorial voice.  "However, Professor Dumbledore and I have agreed that the statute of limitations has expired.  We can't very well punish someone for something they did 3 years ago, can we?"  Harry thought that estimate was a bit off, seeing as how the events in the fourth book in this world would be very recent, but he decided not to say anything.

Professor Temple acknowledged the moment and let it pass.  She turned to face Harry completely and crossed her hands on her lap.  "So, what did you think?"

That was an interesting question.  "I thought..." he started.  What did he think?

"Not exactly a comforting feeling, knowing that millions of people know your innermost thoughts," Professor Temple supplied.

Harry nodded his head in a discombobulated agreement.  "Then why did you want me to read it?"

"Like I said, Harry, I wanted you to be familiar with the kinds of things you'd encounter if you _did_ decide to use Cosmotraversion as an Auror.  Also, this is one thing that you_ needed_ to know about.  Dark Wizards used these books.  Voldemort used these books, trying to get to you.  Knowledge is power, and we're going to need all of the help we can get."

Harry swallowed.  He knew that all of these adventures were to prepare him for what was to come, but until now he hadn't really considered it.  The visits just seemed like surreal field trips; he never thought of them as training.  After a quiet moment, he said, "Hermione is reading it now."

"You've decided to let her read it?" Professor Temple asked.

"Yeah," he replied.  His mind back in his own room, he remembered Hermione's question.  "Professor, do I... do I have to read the rest of the books?"

Professor Temple's eyes seemed to narrow slightly as she considered Harry.  "Of course not," she said softly.  "You know perfectly well what is in them."  The corners of her mouth turned up slightly and she rose from her chair.  "Now, we're leaving early tomorrow, so I suggest you get some rest."

"Yes, professor," Harry said.  He had just reached the door when he heard her voice once more.

"Harry?"

"Yes, professor?"

"I suggest you brush up on your counter curses when we return to Hogwarts."

He turned around.  "Professor?"

That glint was back in her eyes.  "Well, if I remember the book correctly, I imagine your friend Ron will need a bit of help after Hermione gets through with him."

* * * * *

The night they returned to Hogwarts, Hermione and Harry sat talking to Ron until the flames in the fire in the Gryffindor common room were reduced to glowing embers.  Rom escaped being hexed, but not by much.

"Hermione, that was _ages_ ago!"

"So?" she replied tersely.  "That doesn't mean that it doesn't matter!"

"Yes it does!" Ron retorted loudly.

"Shh!" Harry tried to quiet his friends, but his hush turned into a wide yawn.  As yawns are contagious, he finally convinced Hermione and Ron that it was time to head back up to their comfortable four-posters.

As Harry climbed under his warm covers, his mind rambled over the events of the past few days.

_It was the best evening of Harry's life, better than winning at Quidditch, or Christmas, or knocking out mountain trolls... he would never, ever forget tonight._

He fell asleep.


End file.
